Words Unneeded
by bookfreak13
Summary: The main four characters go on a semiadventure. Feelings are said and that means total chaos is sure to follow! Please read and review! FakirXAhiru and MythoXRue. Completely random! Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, my faithful readers! Or if you're just wanting to read a good Princess Tutu fanfic, hi to you too!

Disclaimer: Ok, if I owned 'Princess Tutu', would this really be on Hm? Think about that before you do something stupid. And anyway, if I owned it, I would have bullied Fakir more. (grins stupidly)

* * *

Words Unneeded

"Fakir? Where are we going?" Ahiru ran after the tall(er) dark-haired boy who was holding her hand and pulling (cough-dragging-cough) her to a mysterious place of mystery. (Yeah, you read that right.)

"Shut up. You'll see when we get there." Fakir said, not breaking stride, to the wide-eyed girl behind him.

* * *

A/N: Where is Fakir taking her? Find out next time!

What? Why are you still here? WHAT?! It's too short! WHAT?!?! You'll sue/kill me? Ok, ok, ok! I get it! I'll continue the story, and with no more interruptions! So, go on! Read on!

* * *

"Fakir! That's not an answer! Give me an honest answer! Where are we going?" Ahiru shouted at the back the ex-knight. He snorted.

"Of course that was an answer. And an honest one too. And for your last question- you'll. find. out. when. we. get. there." Fakir said, nice and slow so that the ex-Princess Tutu got it. 'But, you'll love it when we get there. Or rather, you'll love _me_ for showing it to you.' He added in his mind.

Ahiru put on an unhappy face and stomped after him. 'Why are you so difficult?' Ahiru thought sadly to herself. Suddenly, Fakir stopped. Ahiru, being Ahiru, walked right into Fakir's back.

"Owww!" Ahiru moaned. Fakir sighed and turned to apologize. (For what, hm? Sorry, sorry! That was an interruption! No more I swear!) But she was gone. 'What? Where did she --"

"Fakir! How wonderful! This garden is so beautiful!" Ahiru was standing among thousands of flowers, spinning and giggling. Then she paused for a moment and a great smile spread across her face.

"Rue and Mytho should be here. I'm sure that they'd like this garden too!" Ahiru ran over to Fakir and grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She looked him straight in the eyes and demanded,

"Bring them here."

Fakir stared at her. 'Who does she think she is bossing me like that?' He thought angrily while his face showed no emotion.

"Fakir? Did you hear me? Bring. Them. Here. Now." Ahiru said trying to sound threatening. Fakir's eyes widened slightly. Ahiru put a smile on. "Pretty please?!" She exclaimed knowing well that she would be scolded at by Fakir. Fakir just gave her a tender smile reserved only for her.

"Alright. '_The writer wished to see his childhood friend, Mytho, and his new wife, Rue, so he called them to the place where he was standing with the girl called Ahiru._'" Fakir no longer needed writing for his stories to happen. He merely needed the right words.

A gentle breeze came from behind the duo and they turned to see Mytho and Rue standing quite close to each other. They smiled at Fakir and Ahiru but then noticed the beautiful field that they were in the middle of.

"Oh, my! I knew Fakir wouldn't have pulled us out from our home without a reason. Look at this amazing field!" Rue went from amazement, to scolding Mytho, and back to amazement once again. Ahiru giggled. She just knew that Rue would love the field.

"You're quite right, Rue. But there is something that puzzles me. Fakir, why did you bring us here? That is something very uncharacteristically of you." Mytho looked at Fakir with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, don't blame me why you're here. It was all _her_ idea." Fakir gestured to Ahiru who grinned from ear to ear.

"Ahiru!" Rue screamed so high, Mytho and Fakir had to cover their ears. Rue rushed to Ahiru and gave her a bone-crushing hug. It had been _forever_ since they last saw each other.

"Rue! I missed you so much!" Ahiru whispered into Rue. Rue pulled away looking concerned.

"Ahiru, is everything ok? What's wrong?" Rue gasped. Ahiru was crying. She gently lowered Ahiru to the ground as the red-haired girl's knees gave way. She pulled her into another hug and Rue called the boys over. Fakir looking especially concerned.

"What happened? What did you do?" Fakir accused Rue. Rue looked startled then tears formed in her eyes.

"I-I didn't do a-a thing to the p-poor girl." She stuttered and looked back to Ahiru who had stopped crying and fell asleep in Rue's lap.

'Ahiru…' Fakir looked at Ahiru with an unknown emotion in his heart. 'What is this that I feel for her? Yes, I care for her, but… do I care for her more than I should? Am I falling in l-love?' Fakir picked Ahiru up and walked her to his house to put her in a bed so she wouldn't catch a cold. Mytho and Rue, worried, followed him.

'Poor Ahiru. Will she ever tell Fakir about how she feels?' Rue thought ruefully. (Ha. Yes folks, the pun was intended.)

'Fakir, just admit it! You love Ahiru! You have to tell her sometime!' Mytho thought was they walked in Fakir's home.

"Can you wait here while I go put her to bed?" Fakir left without even waiting for a reply.

"I hope she's alright." Rue glanced at Mytho tears filling her eyes. She then looked down at the floor and let them fall freely. Rue really came to care for the girl/duck that had united her with her prince. Rue owed Ahiru everything.

"Don't worry Rue. I bet it was just fatigue or something. I bet she has to do all the work around here because Fakir is too 'absorbed' in writing." Mytho said jokingly. Rue gave a small giggle that sounded like a hiccup.

"She's in bed. Why don't you two stay the night?" Fakir came down the stairs looking more tired than ever.

"Alright." Both Rue and Mytho replied instantly.

* * *

A/N: Long enough? Good. (I hope.) An alternate scene:

"Can you wait here while I go put her to bed?" Fakir left without even waiting for a reply.

"Sure, just don't do anything with her I wouldn't do!" Mytho shouted up the stairs.

(Gasp) THUMP!

(laugh) I just randomly thought of that. Please review. It helps me update faster. And gives me a big head. (more laughter) I am just so great aren't I? Ha ha -- (large thump and someone screams 'ow!')

Bookfreak: Fakir that hurt! What was that? A dictionary?

Fakir: Yes (turns away and stomps off)

Bookfreak: Why you little…

Ahiru: Anyways! A review would be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please forgive me! I am so sorry for not updating. Anyways! Please enjoy! And no, I'm not dead. (don't ask…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu which is an awesome anime despite the name!

* * *

Words Unneeded

"Ugh. What happened?" Ahiru sat up slowly and turned to her side. Fakir had fallen asleep beside her bed. Ahiru gasped and felt her face go dark pink. 'What is he doing…?' Fakir gave a grunt/snore and turned to face her. Ahiru leaned in and…

"Ahiru! Thank goodness you're ok!" Rue came in to check up on the duck/girl. Ahiru was so surprised she fainted.

"Oops! Sorry Ahiru." Rue apologized and scooted back down stairs.

"1, 2, 3, 4 … 1, 2," Ahiru muttered. She was practicing her ballet at the bar, thinking about what happened the previous night. What happened while she blacked out? Why was Fakir sleeping besides her bed? And most important, why did he look so damn hot?!

She was so deep in thought she didn't hear Fakir slip into the practice room. He loved to watch her practice her ballet and then she would trip and start to fall and then her would gracefully glide up and catch her. Then he would hold her tight until she said something.

"1, 2, oh! Oops!" Ahiru started to fall and, right on cue, Fakir, seemingly coming from nowhere, caught and pulled the red-head close. Ahiru started to say something but bit her lip and leaned into Fakir.

"Ahiru…" Fakir breathed her name quietly into her ear. Ahiru gasped at the emotions in his voice.

"F-Fakir? A-Are you ok? A-Are you sick?" Ahiru stumbled over her words, her voice a mere whisper.

"Yes, I'm fine. You're here with me are you not?" Fakir teased the girl gently. In his mind, however, a battle was raging.

"Then w-what are y-you doing?" Ahiru wondered. Fakir stared at her intensely. His grip on her small petite form tightened.

"I'll never let you go." He whispered locking his gaze on her eyes. Ahiru stared back.

"G-Good. I don't want you to." She whispered surprised at her courage. Fakir's eyebrows raised in surprise. The he chuckled quietly.

"Ahiru, you amaze me." He said tenderly. Ahiru smiled weakly.

"Fakir? Can I tell you a huge secrete? You can't tell anyone." Ahiru said seriously. Fakir started to frown.

"Ok."

"I-I-I don't think I love Mytho anymore."

"Go on."

"I love _you_."

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really." Fakir said while finalizing their conversation with a gentle kiss. Ahiru gladly kissed back.

* * *

"Yes! I told you! Girls _always_ confess first." Rue said, or rather shouted, triumphantly. Mytho paled as he saw Fakir turn towards their hiding spot.

* * *

A/N: Please review! 


End file.
